To Love Again
by mishkaeci
Summary: Two people who coincidentally found each other. One girl who learned to let go of the past. One guy who was given such great gift from a friend.A friend who passed and served as an instrument.They all have their own purposes to make someone happy.NejiSaku
1. Pretensions Can't Be Hidden

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this fic. Okay here's my third fic in Naruto. I have four stories actually but the 4th one was about RurouniKenshin. So if you want to read them just search me in the 'author by pen name'. And please submit review as well.

This story is mainly NejiSaku but a little bit SasuSaku. To explain further will definitely spoil the fic. All people out there who's an avid fan of NejiSaku? Hmmm…. you will like this fic!

This is an overly dramatic fic. All my fic is about Romance/Drama. Oh well, I like it that way. For you to know, I'm a hopeless romantic girl! Haha! So prepare a box of tissues before reading my fic.

I'll start now. Please submit Review always! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Enjoy reading my fic.

Text in Italics: Inner thoughts

Chapter 1: "Pretensions Can't Be Hidden" 

****

Morning came in the village of Konoha. People started to do their own routines under the beautiful sunrise. Inside the Uchiha Residence, it was still, no movement at all. Normally, it would perk up into a bright mood, filling the whole house with the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms. Sakura was still asleep. Her house was in a mess. Like it wasn't like her at all. Minutes passed, she stirred slightly but still with her eyes closed. She turned to her side and let her hands crawled, like finding someone sleeping beside her. "Ummm… morning Sasuke…" she whispered. She waited for a brief moment, waited for her husband's reply. No answer. Just only chirping of birds outside her window. She stirred again, and then she opened her eyes slowly. She gazed around, only to find herself alone in her dark room. She was always like this every morning. She wanted to cry but her tears won't come out. Her eyes were already drained lately. She felt sad and lonely.

It's been five long years since he died. Since Uchiha Sasuke died. Since her husband died from saving her in a mission. She couldn't shake the feeling that somehow Sasuke will just appear in front her smiling at her saying, "I'm Home." She hoped too many times, that it would happen but no, no matter how hard she would wish for it, it will never happen because he's gone. Long gone for her not to see him again. Sometimes she would blame herself that it was her fault why he died. She felt guilty because she had done nothing for him to live longer. He died in front of her telling her that he loves her for the last time. She felt nothing but weakness in her heart because she knows she can't bring him back. _'He didn't even let me reply to his last words… he didn't let me say that I love him so much… he just closed his eyes and left me there…' _She can still remember that hurtful event. She slowly sat up and rests her head on the headboard. She stared blankly at the ceiling. _'It still hurts though… but my eyes won't cry anymore…' _She sighed.

She felt so empty that time but she knows she have to move on. It was almost five years since he left and she knows, Sasuke wouldn't like it if she would always cry for him. He wanted her to be happy. She has to face the reality that she was now living alone. But she knows in her heart that Sasuke will always be there at her side to guide and protect her. She will never forget him and she will always keep him in her heart. Besides, she still has her family and friends.

She forced herself to stand up and fixed her bed. She looked around her room only to find that it was in a total mess. She came home late last night from an A-rank mission. She was now a Jounin. She would always ask Tsunade for more missions to get Sasuke off her mind. Fortunately it works for her. But then, she would always be sad whenever she comes home at night. She reached up to her window and pulled aside the curtain to let the heat of the sun occupy her room. It sure was a beautiful day. She picked a ribbon from her hairdresser and tied her hair into a ponytail. She started to clean her room. Piece by piece she picked her scattered dirty clothes and put in her laundry basket. She made her way to her cabinet near her bathroom where the broom and dustpan stored. She got it and started to clean the floor. She wiped it also with a rug for the dust to fade. She again looked around in her room and smiled, "Now, this is what I call '_my room'._"

It was her day-off from her missions. Tsunade gave her one-month day-off. She told her, she also needs a rest, a time for herself. Sakura just laid it off because she knows; Tsunade won't let her win in that kind of discussion. She looked outside her window, stared at the beautiful blue sky. She smiled as she thought, _'I know you're there… I love you Sasuke…'_ She look down and backed away from the window. She reached to her bathroom and gone to shower. She stripped off her clothes and let her body sink in the warm water. She took the bottle of _'Sweet Aroma of Cherry Blossoms'_ then she dropped a few drops on the water. The aroma filled the bathroom, so relaxing. She putted back the bottle beside the bathtub. She slowly closed her eyes and relaxes. She spent there almost one hour; she even got on the verge of sleeping when the water in the bathtub started to overflow. She slowly stood up then reached for her bathrobe. She stepped out form her bathroom and rummaged into her closet to find clothes. She took out a pink flowered sundress and slipped it on her slim body. Since Sasuke died, she'd learn to tie he hair into a ponytail. It was a sign that she's now learning that he's gone. She liked it that way though.

Her bangs faintly fall on her face, emphasizing her pretty face. She looked at her reflection at the mirror then sprayed a few of her perfume, which she usually gotten used to. With one last glance at her hairdresser, she smiled at the picture _'I'm going to take a walk… I'll be back after a few hours… I love you Sasuke…'_ Then she closed the door behind her with the faint click of the doorknob. She went to her kitchen and pours herself a glass of milk and toasts bread. Moments later, she was now cleaning the dishes. And then, she examined her fridge and cupboards. _'Hmmm… I also need to go to the grocery…'_ she thought. She fumbled for her keys and stepped out from her apartment securing it. She started to walk. She decided she would first go to the Sakura Park.

She stopped by the Flower Shop and bought flowers. She would visit him. Few minutes of walking, she finally reached the Sakura Park. She fall on her knees and looks down on the gray stone. _"Uchiha Sasuke. 1980-1999. We honor and love you. Always, your wife; Sakura and your friends.' _Her face saddened a little. She sighed and thought, _'I miss you so much… Sasuke…' _She placed the bouquet of flowers there on the gray stone. She looked around the park. This park means a lot to them. It is where they first met, that's why this is where Sasuke's remains buried. That was what he wanted though. Sakura Trees slowly swaying with the wind. Such a beautiful and serene place. She inhaled the sweet scent of summer breeze. She was happy that when she was given a day-off, it was summer. It was her favorite time of the year. She stood up and whispered, _'I have to go… See you again…'_ She started to walk away.

While walking to the grocery store, she saw a blonde girl run towards her. "Hi Sakura-chan!" "Oh Ino! Hello!" she smiled. Ino and her remained best friends till now. The only difference was they've gotten very close since Sasuke died. With Hinata, the trio would always spend time with each other. They never left Sakura's side. "Where are you going? You look pretty today Sakura!" Ino said as she examined her friend. "Thank You Ino! I'll go to the grocery store to shop for some food." Sakura answered. "Okay, can I come with you?" Ino asked. "That's okay with me but where's Shikamaru?" Sakura continued. "Oh him? He left for another mission. He'll be back after two days." Ino smiled at her. Ino and Shikamaru was now married for two years. They didn't thought that they would end up being married but fate brought them together. "Okay, let's go then." Sakura reached for Ino's hand. Ino just smiled at her best friend. _'I can see that you're moving on slowly Sakura but I know sometimes it still hurts you…'_ Ino thought.

When Sasuke died, Ino cried too not because she still have some attraction for him but love for a friend. She cried for Sakura's pain, for her best friend's sadness. She knows how hard Sakura struggles to be okay. That's why she and Hinata didn't left her side no matter what happens. "Hey, there's Hinata-chan! Hi Hinata-chan!" the blonde girl waved her hand. "Oh, hey Ino-chan! Sakura-chan! How are you two?" the blacked hair ninja asked shyly. "Hi Hinata-chan!" Sakura said and she noticed that Hinata wasn't alone. She was with her cousin, the silver eyed and long black haired guy. It was Neji. "Hi Neji." She continued with a smile. "Oh, you're with your cousin Hinata-chan. Hi Neji!" Ino said too. Neji just nodded at them. "Oh my father wouldn't let me go, if he's not with me." She sighed shyly. "Hinata-chan, want to come with us? We will go to the grocery store." Ino asked. "Is it okay if Neji-niisan will come too?" Hinata asked them. "No it's okay with us Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled at her. "Then that's settled, let's go!" Ino said.

The four of them reached the grocery store after thirty minutes. Hinata and Ino are chatting endlessly while Sakura is busy looking for some frozen food and Neji, well, always at their back not talking. "Hey Sakura, what do you say, we go for a picnic tomorrow at the Sakura park?" Ino asked. Sakura who was still busy looking for some frozen food startled a bit. She heard it clearly. _'… at the Sakura Park…'_ Ino's voice echoed in her mind. Memories of the past starts to invade her mind. Her face saddened a bit. Hinata noticed this and nudged Ino. She eyed the blonde girl at mentioning the Sakura Park. Ino forgot, that place brings a lot of memories to Sakura. A mixture of happy and hurtful memories. Sakura contained herself and tried to swallow all the pain in. "Oh, I'm sorry Ino-chan. I already have plans for tomorrow. I'm going to clean my house tomorrow." "Is that so? It's okay." Ino said as she gave Hinata a meaning look, one that signaling her to search the underneath things. "Umm… ano… Sakura-chan, are you okay… I mean it's been almost five years since Sasuke died… Are you getting any better?" Hinata stuttered.

Sakura froze the minute Hinata asked her about Sasuke. She still couldn't bear it every time she was interrogated with such questions. But she has to accept the fact that she can't always run away from those types of situations. She has to face it. And she know that her friends are just concern about her. They were always there for her every time she needs someone to lean on. And the least that she can do for them not to worry was for her to pretend that she's fine. She's getting used to it though. She would always conditions herself that she's okay and would never admit to anyone even to herself that she was still on the verge of pain. She has to do that for the people who never left her side. She plastered her perky smile and said, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm fine. I mean, I'm better now compared before. I'm getting used to it." Hinata just smiled but deep down she knows it wasn't like that but she have to support her friend whatever her decision was. "Okay, Sakura-chan. We just want you to know that we will always be here for you." She smiled looking at Ino then to her. "Yeah, we're friends right?" Ino asked. "I know, that's why I'm thankful enough to have you both with me." Sakura smiled.

Neji who overheard their conversation at the back knows Sakura was just pretending to be okay. He could see it in her eyes. After Sasuke died, he looked over Sakura. He can't understand why he would always do that. Until after two years, he realized that he's beginning to fall for her, or rather I should say, he's beginning to love her in a meaningful way. He would always follow her wherever she goes and protect her from danger. He knows that Sakura was still hurting that's why he'd been keeping his distance from her. He will just be there at her back if ever she would fall. He will just be there to protect and guide her. He admires Sakura so much. He had never seen a girl who experienced a lot of pain, but still finds her smile. She is a strong woman, as he would always say to himself. But he knows that there's still this limit that in no time she would fall down and give up. That's what his purpose, to catch her and be her support. He looked at her in the corner of his eyes and thought. _'I will always be here for you Sakura… even though you don't know that I'm here…'_

TBC…

So how was it? I hope you will like the story…Sasuke is not deleted in this story. He will have some parts on the later fics…

Next Chapter: **Chapter 2: "Tacit Emotions"**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Domo Arigatou for reading my fic!!

Ja ne!

This is kaeci signing off….


	2. Tacit Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I could… Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it.

Hmmm… I think for all those NejiSaku fans will like this one…

This fic is very into drama and romance….

I hope this fic will make you realize something about loving a person….

The main story itself is my own perception about love so I hope some of you will agree with me.

I'll start my fic now… Enjoy!

Chapter 2: "Tacit Emotions" 

They finished the grocery for about four hours. They started to part ways. Ino who promised Tenten that she would visit her that afternoon was the first one to say goodbye. Then the three of them left. "Umm, Sakura-chan, we must go now because my father would be angry if we'd come home late. Are you going to be fine alone?" Hinata asked. "Hai! Don't worry I'll be fine. Arigatou, for accompanying me Hinata-chan and to you too Neji-san!" Sakura smiled. Neji just nodded. "Okay, let's part ways then. Sayonara Sakura-chan!" Hinata bowed to her. "Sayonara Hinata-chan and Neji-san!" Sakura said as she turned her back from them and started to walk. Neji just stood there looking at Sakura as she disappeared. Hinata on the other hand just stood there beside him observing him. _'There is something about the way Neji looked at Sakura nowadays…'_ She thought. "Let's go home." Neji said in a low voice then started to walk.

Hinata followed him. While walking home, they don't even talk to each other. Neji was always silent. But there's something that she should know and she will ask him. Hinata broke the silence. "Neji-niisan, you want to talk?" Neji just answered her back in a calm voice. "Hn… no… why?" _'Why suddenly she wants to talk to me?'_ he thought. "There's something about the way you look at Sakura-chan…. Do you like her?" she asked in a serious tone. Neji was surprised at what he just heard. Never he thought that Hinata would sense it. He hid it very carefully because he doesn't want to have any problems concerning his feelings for Sakura. "No." he said, plain and simple. "You know, there's nothing wrong about talking. And there's no point in denying it." Hinata stopped staring at him. Neji just closed his eyes and sighed. Yeah, there's no point in denying it if the person knows it already. He knows he can't hide anything from Hinata because they're both Hyuga. Being a Hyuga has so many talents and one of them is to read someone's mind. Besides, he needs someone to talk to right now. His feelings for Sakura are beginning to grow into a serious one.

He sighed, "Yes, I like her. No, more than that, I love her and care for her, but I know she's still not over with Sasuke." "She maybe Neji-niisan, but soon enough she'll be over it. I believe that because she's a strong person." Hinata said. "Honestly, I'm not wishing that she would feel the same way for me or if ever, she would love me more that she did to Sasuke. I know I can't replace him. I just want her to be happy. It's more than enough." Neji said as he looked up to the sky. From what he told her, Hinata knew, he's deeply in love with Sakura. _'He's never been like this before…'_ she thought. Neji was the type of person who would always pretend that he's not a human. A cold-hearted person who hated weaklings; just like Sasuke. He would not open up to anyone about what he truly feels because he believes that a ninja shouldn't let his feeling be shown or get in the way. For him, it's a sign of being weak. And Sakura was the first girl he had ever love like this. She was glad that her cousin opened up to her. _'He changed a lot… all because of Sakura…'_ she smiled. "You know Neji-niisan, there's nothing wrong about the way you feel about her. Time will come, her wounds would heal up and she'll be able to see you as someone special. Just give her time and have lots of patience. And, be a friend to her." She said. Hinata knows in her heart, Neji is good for her friend.

It was nearly dawn when Sakura got to her house. She put down the grocery bags on the floor for a moment and fumbled for her keys inside her bag. After opening the door, she made her way directly to the kitchen to place the foods she just brought and put it in the fridge and cupboards. After that, she slumped back on her couch and rests her head. Those heavy grocery bags made her very tired. She thought about her day and she was happy that she has her friends with her to support her. But then again, she would still feel lonely and empty in her heart every time she would go home. Living alone is hard especially if you don't have someone to talk to. She stared at her television but didn't even bother to switch it on because her eyes felt tired. She frowned.

Normally when Sasuke was still alive, they would always watch TV together with Sasuke's arms wrapped around her. She missed those moments she had with him. She sighed. There she goes again, but she can't help it. Everything that's inside her house reminds her of him. Of course, it was their home. She swore to herself, she would never ever love again. She doesn't want to be hurt again. Not this time, not ever again. It was hard to bear. She sighed again. She stood up and gone to her bedroom. She doesn't want to eat dinner. She's not hungry though because Ino treated them a while ago. When she came to her room, she glanced at her hairdresser. There she saw their wedding picture. She laughed a little bit because Sasuke was smirking in the picture. _'He doesn't like pictures…'_ she thought. Then tears slid out from her eyes. She reached for it and holds it near her heart. "I'm home Sasuke… I love you… goodnight…" she whispered and placed a light kiss on the frame then put it back. She rummaged inside her closet and changed into her nightgown then climbed into her bed. She was tired and sleepy. After a few moments, she drifted off to sleep.

At the Hyuga Mansion, all lights were out and already sleeping except for one room. It was Neji's room. Although darkness occupied his room, the light of the moon streaked onto Neji's face. He was trying to get some sleep but he can't get Sakura off his mind. He was lying on his back on his king-sized bed. He was staring at the moon, thinking ever so deeply. He remembered her smiling face, those emerald ayes and pink long hair. How long has it been? Almost three years. Till now he loves her continuously in silence. And it's been five long years since Sasuke died. He knows how it hurts to a person to lose someone you love in front of you. He knows it very much because he had been there and gone through with it and it sure did hurt him like hell. Since his father died, he was treated like no one. Like he was just plain person who had nothing to live for.

For Hiashi, he was just somebody to protect Hinata and be her bodyguard. He never treated Neji as his niece. Only Hinata, saw him in a different way. She treated him as his cousin and would let him feel that someone cares for him. He's thankful enough to have Hinata as his cousin and friend even though he would never admit it to anybody especially to her. Then Sakura came. Long time ago, when he'd actually thought that she was just a weakling, an annoying girl who would always chase after Sasuke. But then everything changed when one incident happened between them. He could perfectly remember every detail of it.

FLASHBACK 

Neji was training into a deep forest. He is sitting on a rock under a tree in Indian seat, meditating. Then a rustling of sound came from the bushes. She interrupted his meditating. "Why are you here?" he asked still no movement but his eyes were now open. Then she came out from the bushes and said nervously, "Ummm, sorry I disturbed you… but I got lost." "Pathetic!" he said smirking at her. Sakura's blood boiled. "Well, I'm sorry for being so dumb!" Neji didn't mind her then closed his eyes again expecting her to leave immediately. Still she didn't leave. He sighed irritatingly. "What do you want?" "You know, there's nothing wrong with being nice. I mean you can be happy whenever you wanted to." Sakura smiled at him. "Why do you care?! Will you just leave me alone?" he spat at her.

She stared at him through his silver eyes and continued. "I know you've been hurt Neji, I can see it in your eyes but it doesn't mean that you have to stuck yourself up in that dark and lonely place. I believe that you still have that soft spot in your heart; you just don't want to admit and show it. Don't let the pain of the past overcome you. I know it hurts you too bad, and it's okay to let it out. Sometimes you have to be weak and let someone help you." She then smiled again. Neji just fidgeted a little in his seat. He was surprised that she knows him too well by just looking into his eyes. Sakura is one intelligent girl. "How can you be so sure at it?" he asked sarcastically. "I just know Neji-san…" With that she started to walk away. One, two, three steps then she stopped and turns her back and faced him. "Oh wait, I just want you to know that I believe in you…" she smiled and continued to walk away. Neji just stared her back as it disappeared in the darkness.

END OF FLASHBACK 

TBC….

Ok, I know you hate cliffhangers but I have to stop there because it's getting too long for one chapter.

So how was it? Are you excited for the next chapter? Yes…? Okay, you wait…

Next chapter: **Chapter 3: "A Visit from a friend"**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Arigatou Gozaimas for reading my fic!

Ja ne!

This is kaeci signing of….


	3. A Visit From A Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Well, I hope I could but unfortunately it can't happen. Haha!

Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it! (again?! I've been saying this for nth time ne?)

Hey, while I'm doing this fic, I'm listening to the song of Toshiro Masuda, which is Sadness and Sorrow. (my favorite OST of Naruto.)

This song really makes me cry…HUHUHUHU!!! Plus the fact that this story is sad…

Sigh I can't help but to admire Neji more in this story…

I also like Kakashi for Sakura! I've read a KakaSaku fic a week ago, which was "Never Forgotten". Hell, that made me cry. I recommend it to all KakaSaku fans. It's a great story.

Anyways, I'll start with my fic now…

Text in Italics: Inner thoughts

Chapter 3: "A Visit from a Friend" 

END OF FLASHBACK 

He sighed then he let his tears fall. Yes, he can cry. Since his father died he would always cry whenever he's alone. He had been used to loneliness. That time she surprised him. She was the first one who ever told him those things with an eye contact. She knows how strong he was and if ever they will have a match she would never win. But then she stood right there in front of him and tells him directly to his eyes with no fears at all. She was the only one who believed in him not with the power he has but she believed him that he was a good person and actually has a heart to be able to love. He was amazed with what she has; a strong heart beneath a weak person he'd usually believed in. He accused her of being weak when he was the one who was always pretending to be strong coz all he does was to hide behind his mask. That time he realized that she was no longer a friend to him. He learned the best lesson ever taught to him from her. _'…She changed everything in me…'_ he thought.

Since that unforgettable incident with her, he would always watch her from a distance and look after her if she's okay. He didn't have the chance to admit to her his true feelings because that time she was married to Sasuke. He attended their wedding, though it hurt him so bad, still he's happy at the same time seeing her happy with Sasuke. As long as she's happy, it's enough. But his usual routine, to look after her, didn't stop. Then that hurtful event happened when they were given a mission. The mission that Tsunade gave to them was to return the forbidden scroll to Konoha. The team consisted of 5 members; him, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Sakura. At first he didn't understand why Sakura was on the mission. They all know that Sakura wasn't that strong to be able to complete a mission but Tsunade said that it was for the balance of the team. She's smart and she can control her chakra well, it's just her stamina wasn't that strong. At the same time, he was happy about it. No one expected that it was a dangerous mission because they weren't given enough information. Then it came, the fight began and only he and Sasuke were left with the remaining strength to defeat the enemy.

Neji charged the enemy first but to no avail; he was just thrown back with full force. He hit the tree with a strong thud; he fell on the ground with half eyes open. He couldn't stand anymore. He looked around and there he saw Sakura, helplessly staring at Sasuke as he fights. She saw it all, when Sasuke gave all his remaining strength to defeat the enemy. She tried to save him but it was too late. Sasuke fell onto her lap, nearly dying. Neji saw her cry with so much pain. He heard her scream begging Sasuke not to leave her. He saw it all. He felt twice the pain when he saw her cry again like hell. They were married for only two and a half years and then all of a sudden fate grabbed her happiness away from her. He felt so much anger and hatred to himself. He had done nothing to save Sasuke for her. He just stared there in shock. He felt very guilty that time.

Sakura changed when Sasuke died. She wasn't the girl he used to know, the girl who has full of energy every single of the day. Though she still manages to smile but too often, only if she's with Ino and Hinata. Add to them Naruto and Kakashi, only to them. But somehow, she's getting better nowadays at least and he's thankful enough for her progress. He wants her to be happy always. He wanted that to happen so badly. Sometimes she would smile at him whenever they would pass by each other. Though it was too often, Neji treasures every smile Sakura gives him. He sighed. How he loved it if the old Sakura would be back.

At the same time he knows, Sakura won't be able to love him back coz he can feel it that she still loves Sasuke. She's not fully recovered yet. But still, he was willing to wait. He just hoped Sasuke wouldn't be mad about him loving his wife. He glanced at his clock; it's already 10:00 in the night. He yawned. He'd been thinking about her for almost three hours non-stop. He turned to his side and thought to himself. _'I'll protect you always Sakura… I love you…'_ With that he dozed off with a dream that he will take as a sign from a friend…

IN HIS DREAM 

Neji was walking alone in a thick fog. He doesn't know where he was but he can't use his byakugan to know if he's actually in danger. He sensed someone coming towards him. A familiar chakra but he can't remember whose chakra it is. Suddenly out of the fog Neji saw him, the raven-haired guy with sharinggan eyes. He saw Sasuke walking towards him with his hands in his pockets looking very calm. He was shocked because Uchiha Sasuke was already dead five years ago. Sasuke stopped in front of him looking into his silver eyes. "Sasuke… I thought you're already dead…" Nejis spoke. Sasuke just smiled at him. "Don't be afraid… This is just your dream… I visited you to ask for a favor…" Sasuke said seriously. "What is it?" he replied. "About Sakura…" the raven-haired guy looked down. "I was going to ask you the same." Neji said. "If it is okay to have your permission on her…." The silver eyed continued.

Again Sasuke looked at him. "You're asking me if it's okay to me for you to love her? Is that it?" Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Neji didn't notice that the thick fog was already gone till he saw a Sakura Tree. It reminded him of how much he loves Sakura. He has to prove this to Sasuke. He looked at the Sakura Tree as the wind started to blow. "You know I've been guiding her for almost five years already. Back then I thought I could never feel this feeling of love, to be able to love and care for someone so much. I shut my heart out since my father died. I refused to believe in the so-called "second chance". But then she came and believed in me in a way that no one has ever believed in me. She was the only one who has seen inside of me. I'm not asking her to love me the same way she loves you nor to love me more than she did to you. I just wanted to protect her and her to be happy. Simple but it means a lot to me. It's okay if you don't want to give the permission I'm asking, just please let me protect and guide her. It's more than enough."

Sasuke smiled again at him feeling more relaxed. He sighed and said to Neji, "Well, that's the answer I've wanted to hear. I know it's been five years that you've been guiding her and I'm thankful for that. No need for me to ask you how much you love my wife. Sakura did the same to me when I was still alive. She gave the most beautiful gift I've ever received. She's too easy for a man to love her coz she has a genuine heart." "I know that very much. Now I understand why you saved her that time." Neji smiled at him. "Okay, it's time for me to go. You have my permission. Make her happy Neji-san…" Sasuke said then turned away. "I promise I will Sasuke…. Arigatou…." Neji said smiling through his tears. Sasuke just waved his hand to him then faded into the thick fog.

END OF THE DREAM 

Wednesday morning came, a beautiful morning indeed. The morning breeze made Sakura shivered from her sleep. She stirred for a moment then slowly she opened her eyes. She looked out the window and said, "Ummm… Morning already?" She yawned and then stretched out her arms. She slowly sat up and savored the heat of the morning coming form her window. _'Such a beautiful day…'_ she thought. Her gaze turned at her hairdresser. She smiled and said, "Morning Sasuke-kun…" She was supposed to have a date with her friends, Ino and Hinata to have a picnic at the Sakura Park. Ino invited her but then she refused. She decided to stay at her home because she can feel that the upcoming days will be busy for her. Maybe a mission would come up. She wanted to clean her house and make new arrangements with her furniture.

She had been busy these past few weeks due to her becoming a Jounin. She missed her home. She crawled out form her bed and fixed it. Slipped into her bedroom slippers and reached for a towel. _'A hot bath would be a good one to start this beautiful sunny day…'_ she thought as she gone to shower. Minutes passed, she slipped out from her bathroom wearing a pink robe. Her hair is dripping wet. She rummaged into her closet then she chose a normal outfit. Just a pink sleeveless tank top and her khaki shorts. She brushed her hair and blow-dried it then tied it into a ponytail. She looked at her reflection at the mirror then smiled, _'This will be going a pretty day…'_ And then she walked out form her bedroom and went to her kitchen. She's starving early in the morning. She opened the cupboard then took out the miso ramen. _'Hah…my favorite…'_ she chuckled. With just ten minutes, she finished her breakfast then span into action.

Although she hadn't planned it, after she cleaned her house, she would go for a walk into the forest. She has a favorite spot there, "a hiding place" that's what she called it. '_It's time for me to relax.'_ She thought as she continues to clean her house.

TBC…

Okay, that's the end of chapter 3… so what do you say?

I hope you like it…

Next chapter:** Chapter 4: "Concerns of her Friends"**

**REVIEW! REVIE! REVIEW!**

Domo Arigatou for reading my fic!

This is kaeci signing off…


	4. Concerns From Her Friends

Disclaimer: Okay here I go again. I do not own Naruto but I do own this fic…

SighDo you guys agree with me when I say that it's such a nice feeling if we can truly live in the fantasy world? Where all you wanted to change in your past life can be changed and then just be replaced with good ones? Well, it was just a thought that's always been playing in my mind. Sometimes it's too good to daydream right? Hey, you all agree with me okay?! Haha!

Ugh! I hate this! You see, I'm being paranoid here… Oh well, that's life. You can't always have what you really want… Sometimes it's too bad when you have to give up something you really want, you love or your dream for something you know that it's the best way to balance everything…damn…

Some of you might be thinking now that I have a problem… Hmmm, a little confused that's all… I'm trying to figure out my so-called life! Okay, the fics I always make is my only outlet for my underneath feelings… Such a crap! Hihihi…

Okay, I'll start now before I fill this fic up with my non-sense point of views…

Please submit review!

Text in Italics: Inner thoughts

**Chapter 4: "Concerns of her Friends"**

****

At the Hyuga Main House, Hinata invited Ino to come over at her house instead of having a picnic without Sakura. The get-to-gather picnic is specially planned for Sakura for her to unwind a bit. So, if Sakura wasn't there, what's the use right? Plus, Ino and her needs to talk. She wanted to tell Ino what she just found out concerning Neji. It's for their friend's sake. Ino came at exactly 8:00 in the morning at the Main House. Finally, she reached Hinata's house and knocked. She heard Hinata said in a faint voice. "Come in." She found Ino panting endlessly. "Ino what's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly. "What's so important in the early morning that you panicky ordered me to come here? I've sprinted here as soon as my mom told me! Plus, you're house is too huge!!!" Ino screeched at her.

"Sorry Ino-chan. It's about Sakura." Hinata seriously said. "What about her?" Ino asked as she approaches her friend. "Have a seat first." Hinata motioned at her. Ino just nodded and sat beside her on the bed. "Well?" Ino stared at Hinata. "There's something you should know. Actually, it's only yesterday when I found out." Hinata smiled. _'Hmm, I could sense, it's a good news…'_ "What about it?" Ino replied. "Yesterday, when we parted from the grocery store, I noticed something about Neji." Hinata said looking at the blonde girl. "What about Neji? Why suddenly he got into this?" Ino asked looking very confused. Hinata sighed. "When Sakura bade goodbye, I noticed the way Neji looked at her. I mean I felt that there's something else in that look in his eyes. Neji-niisan never looks at a girl like that." "So… go on…" the blonde girl smiled. '_I know it…'_ "Then when we started to walk home, I asked him. At first he would try to deny it but then I caught him off-guard then finally he admitted it." Hinata sighed. "That he likes Sakura-chan?" Ino asked grinningly. Hinata just nodded.

After a few moments of silence, they burst into laughter. "Well, what do you think of it? I mean you're Neji's cousin and you know him too well." Ino asked her. "I can tell he really loves Sakura and I can feel that he's been loving her for such a long time. That time when he told me that, I was very glad that he opened up to me. I mean we all know that he's someone as cold as Sasuke long time ago but believe me, he had changed…" "…All because of Sakura…" Ino continued to her. They sighed. "Well, as far as I can see, he's different now… I think he's okay for our friend." Ino patted at Hinata's shoulder. "Same here. But Sakura's not yet over with Sasuke. That's what I'm worried about." Hinata said. "Yeah, I know. But I think it's time for Sakura to live a life loving again. Still, it depends on time, only time can tell what will happen next. I just hope Neji-san can wait for her." Ino replied as she looks at the window. "I just hope too…" Hinata sighed again.

Sakura looked around in her house. She finished her cleaning at exactly 10:00 in the morning. Her house now is newly arranged. She slumped back on her living room pink couch. She's tired and she's sweating all over. _'Oh my, what's gotten into me that I even took a bath a while ago? I should have cleaned first. Now I'm sweating all over.'_ she frowned. She smells awful. She sighed. She's starving. She stood up and went to her kitchen. She opened her fridge and grabbed strawberry crackers. She loves strawberry flavor. _'Mmm… my favorite!'_ she munched. After munching a few crackers, she reached for an orange juice. Gulped it with no hesitation. _'There… I'm done!'_ she said then washed the used glass. When she got out from the kitchen, she thought _'Now, time for a cold shower…'_ She smelled herself, _'Ugh! I smell too bad!'_

She walked upstairs to her room and went directly to her bathroom. Few moments later, she changed into a white tank top and a red floral skirt. She brushed her long pink hair and blow-dried it. The she tied it into a high ponytail. When she saw her reflection on the mirror, she gasped. "Whoa! I never used skirts before!" She never noticed that she slipped into a skirt. She's too preoccupied lately. Before she could actually open her closet and look for another pair of plain pants, she realized something. "Oh no! All my pants were on the laundry!" she sighed. "Oh well, I just have to be contented wearing a skirt." She whispered. It was her first time in the past ten years she wore skirt again. The last time she dressed like that was when she's still in her childhood days. She smiled at herself. _'Now it's time to take a walk…'_

Before she could actually walked out from her room, she gazed at their wedding picture. She said, "I'll be home in a less than four hours… I love you…" then walked out the door. She fumbled for her keys that's been hanging near the cupboard and locked her apartment. _'This is such a wonderful day…'_ she smiled as she started to walk.

Neji decided to take a walk and just spend his time at his usual spot in the forest. Not to train but to think. He remembered his dream last night. The meaningful dream he had with his comrade. He was happy though. Sasuke had given him the permission and he had promise him that he would protect Sakura. He vowed to it with his undying love. He loves Sakura more now than ever. He wanted her to know. He wanted her so badly. He needs her. Right that moment, he just wanted to hug her and tell her how much he loves her. But he can't. Not now because he has to understand that she's not fully recovered yet from her painful past. He has to wait and he is willing to do it.

He reached his usual spot after thirty minutes of walking. He sat on the huge rock near the riverbank. He looked around, inhaled the scent of the morning wind. He admires the nature just like this. Peace and very serene. He closed his eyes and sighed. The chirping of birds and the rustle of leaves is far too good to hear to have a relaxing sensation that very moment. It definitely soothes Neji's whole soul. He positioned himself into a meditating state. He inhaled again the morning wind then exhaled. _'I needed this peace of mind…' _he thought then shifted to the meditating condition.

Sakura came to her favorite spot. She was facing down then when she lifted her head she saw someone sitting on the huge rock where she would usually seat on every time she's here. It was the guy with long black hair with silver eyes. It was Hyuga Neji and he's meditating. Neji didn't sense that someone came because he's too relaxed and Sakura filled his thoughts. Sakura was shocked to see him there._ 'Is this his favorite spot too?' _she wondered. She wanted to be alone but then at the second thought she sighed. She could use some company though and it's been too long, she hasn't talked to this guy since Sasuke's burial. She remembered vividly how Neji apologized to her that he hadn't done anything to save Sasuke in the mission. She could remember how he would blame himself for everything.

He even told her at the burial that he wishes that he was the one who died in that mission so she wouldn't cry and be lonely for the remaining years she have. But then all she did that time was to ignore him. Till now, she felt guilty for doing that to him. After all, it wasn't his fault. She sighed. Now it's time for her to make up for it. Besides, she wanted someone to talk to. She just hopes he wouldn't smirk and insult her this time like last time. She chuckled at the memory. She slowly walked towards him. _Hmmm, he didn't even sensed that I was here… he's too relaxed…'_ she smiled. "Neji-san, I never thought you want to meditate here." She spoke. Neji was startled at first but then controlled himself and relaxed again.

He knew it was Sakura. He opened his eyes and then he saw her. He was stunned to see her. She was so goddamn gorgeous that time. Her long pink hair was in a ponytail and her bangs faintly fall on her face making her even more pretty. She looked so feminine in her skirt. And her scent of cherry blossoms gave him a tingling sensation all over his body. He blinked. "Hi Sakura." He said in a monotone voice.

TBC…

Okay, I'm sorry I have to cut it there…

So how was it? Do you guys like it? I hope so…

Excited with the next chapter? Okay, here it goes…

Next chapter: **Chapter 5: "The Coincidence"**

Domo Arigatou for reading my fic!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

This is kaeci signing off…


	5. The Coincidence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto series but I do own this fic!

Phew! This is my 5th chapter. I still have two more chapters to type. I planned to type all the chapters before posting them because I don't want my readers to be cut off in the middle of the story. Yeah, I hate cliffhangers and I know how it feels like to be cut off just like that! Plus, I want you to read this continuously…

Please I want some reactions, comments or compliments for my stories. If ever I have some mistakes, please tell me so that I could replace it with better ones okay! So you've got to submit review! Hihihi!

Anyways, this is going to be my 3rd fic in Naruto. Maybe next time the fic I'm going to make is KakaSaku pairing. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that I like Kakashi too for Sakura because… err, I don't know…well, he's cute too…

Hey, I'm beginning to dislike Sasuke for Sakura… I don't know why… maybe because he's always being an arrogant bastard to Sakura! And I hate guys who do that to girls! Such no respect at all! Hah!

Okay, I'll start my fic now…

Text in Italics: Inner thoughts

**Chapter 5: "The Coincidence"**

"Hi Sakura." Neji said in a monotone voice. She smiled and said, "Is it okay with you that I'm here, because this place is my favorite spot to relax." He decided to leave but then Hinata's voice echoed in his mind, _'… be a friend to her…'_ Immediately he changed his mind. Maybe there's a purpose why this happened. He glanced at her then said, "No, it's okay." Sakura just smiled in return then sat up in and Indian seat style. She inhaled the fresh air. After a few moments of silence, Sakura broke the silence. "Neji-san, you want to talk?" Neji was shocked. Sakura wants to talk to him? I mean it's been a long time since Sakura wants to talk to someone besides Ino and Hinata. Well, she's progressing right? Neji stood up and walk towards to her and sat beside her.

He didn't know why he did that maybe he wants to talk too, that's all. Sakura was stunned at what Neji has done. _'Somehow he changed…'_ she thought. "Okay, I could use some company. What do you want to talk about?" he asked. "Well, how are these days?" she asked. Neji just looked at the sky. "Getting better." "I see… also I've noticed, somehow you've changed Neji-san…" How he loved it whenever Sakura calls his name. "How so?" he asked. "Well, you're not the same old arrogant bastard I've met five years ago. You're learning to be nice just like today." She smiled at him. "Is that so?" looking at her questioningly. Sakura just nodded. "How about you? Are you getting any better?"

The smile on Sakura's face faded in just a split of seconds. She knows this will happen but she needed someone to talk to. She sighed then looked at the flowing river. "Like you, getting better." "At least, you're healing up. That's a good sign that soon enough time will come the old Sakura I know will be back." He smiled at her. She was amazed by the words he just let out. Did he mean that he had actually noticed her before? He had really changed. He was selfish long time ago, didn't care about other people. He just cared about himself. Then she looked at him then she saw, he's smiling at her. "Am I dreaming? You're smiling Neji!" Sakura said grinning at him. Neji didn't know what to do.

He blushed. Oh right, Hyuga Neji could blush but Sakura didn't even seem to notice it. Neji kept his composure then said, "Well, I could smile too. I'm human after all." Then they burst into laughter. "I never thought you could be funny Neji!" The pink haired shinobi said as she looked up to him. "Such a great feeling to laugh with someone." She sighed and continued. "You know sometimes I wish that I could just be someone who can really be happy without remembering anything from the past." She picked a stone then threw it into the river. Neji stared at her then said, "How are you holding up Sakura?" Sakura managed not to let him see that she's on the verge of crying. She inhaled a deep long breath then sighed. "Sometimes it still hurts me though. Sometimes it would just slipped my mind that he's gone. Waiting every night at the door for him to come home, every morning searching for his scent beside me when I woke up. There are times that I don't want to believe that he's dead but you can't just pretend that everything will be normal again just like that. Reality really hurts but still I have to accept those things. It's been five years; I know it's been too long. But I think I'm getting used to it day by day."

Sakura tried to smile but then she just cried. She doesn't know why she cried that time coz she knows her eyes were already drained long time ago. _'Maybe Neji is a good listener…'_ she thought. "It's okay to cry Sakura-chan. It's okay to be weak sometimes. You're the one who even told me that long time ago. You told me that don't let the pain of the past overcome you, that sometimes you need to lean on to someone and ask for help. After all we can't be strong, as always we want to. I can't be such a nice guy sometimes but I could lend a help." Neji smiled at her. Sakura was touched by the comforting words he gave her. And she was shocked from the fact that Neji still remembered that incident with her. "I could really use that help. Thanks for being a friend Neji-san." She smiled as she wiped her tears. Yes he's right about that. She was the one who told him that don't let the pain of the past ruin your life. But why she can't just get rid off this pain?

Neji reached her shoulder and tapped it then said, "You know Sakura-chan, since that incident with you; I've changed a lot. You taught me how to be happy once in a while." He smiled at her. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan." He continued. "It's nothing Neji-san. Why suddenly you have the '-chan' every time you mentioned my name?" she chuckled. "We're friends right?" he grinned. Again they both laughed. They sighed.

Cold winds blew and the trees swayed with the wind. The rays of the sun emphasized the serenity of the day and the birds chirping, singing loudly a melodic tune. Neji watched Sakura intently as she was staring at the flowing river then a smile escaped from his lips. _'Those emerald eyes makes me want to go on living... Sakura… Aishiteru…_' He looked up to the sky and watched as the clouds move smoothly. For about five minutes, silence occupied the space between them. They're enjoying each other's company in that simple way. " I wonder why some people leave us…" Sakura broke the silence, her voice, soft and slow. "Maybe some people aren't meant to be in our lives forever. Maybe some people are just passing through… They get it all done faster than the rest of us. They don't need to stick around for a hundred years to get it all right…"

Sakura just listened to him while staring at the flowing river. "…They get it down real quick. It's like some people just come through our lives to bring us something, a gift, a blessing, a lesson we need to learn and that's why they're here…" Neji continued to say then he looked intently into her emerald eyes. "…Sasuke taught you something, I bet about love and giving and caring so much about someone… That was his gift to you. He taught you all that and then he left. Maybe Sasuke didn't need to stay longer than that. He gave you the gift and then he was ready to move on… He was a special soul… You'll have that gift forever…" then he smiled. He saw Sakura was crying again. She couldn't believe she was hearing this from Neji. She couldn't stop her tears from flowing. She sobbed and sobbed. She looked at Neji's eyes that turned his gaze to the sky.

She can tell that he was serious with his words. "B-but he have to stay…" her voice was ragged from crying. Then he answered, "Some people do… some don't… some can't… we just have to love them while we can and learn whatever we're meant to from them… Sometimes the only way to prove our love for someone is by letting him go…" She cried even more hard. She knows what he's talking about and she had to admit that what he's telling her is true. It hurt her even more deep. But somehow, she's thankful enough that Neji's there to comfort her, to tell her those things and just… to listen to her. It's been a long time since she let out this sadness out her heart. She managed to hide behind her mask since Sasuke died. Pretending that she's okay and that she's already over Sasuke. She managed to let the people believe that she's okay. No one ever talked to her like this since that dreadful past.

All the people around her want her to forget something she just can't easily do. Forgetting something that's half of your life is a step-by-step progress. Only Neji who saw it differently. He made her see what's really happening and what should do. Neji moved closer to her and placed his hand on her back then patted her just like a baby. "It's okay Sakura-chan, cry it all, I'm here…" he whispered. He could her dreadful sobs. It rips his heart very hard. This was the second time he saw her cry like this over Sasuke. He wanted just take her pain away from her. Like to catch her pain and let him be the one to suffer from it. But he can't do anything but just to be there for her. And it hurts him to see her like this. After a few moments, she reached her calmness. Then she slowly said, "I know I have to accept the fact and I have to try very hard but these just torments me deeper to know that I didn't even lost my whole life… It's just that Sasuke was part of it and I just can't move on easily…"

"I know that Sakura-chan. You don't have to force yourself too much to please every one… It takes time… Just let it flow with the wind…" Neji said. Sakura sobbed but with no more tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm glad you stopped crying, Sasuke wouldn't like it if you're always like that. He wants you to be happy. Also I don't want my new friend crying." He smiled. Sakura chuckled, "How can you be so sure about that?" He just looked back at her then said, "Last night, I dreamt he was telling me to take care of you and I promised him I would… kind of like a chain of people… he left then I came and he asked me to keep an eye on you… and maybe after me, someone else… It's like an eternal progression of people coming through in our lives. Nothing is forever, but there's a continuing stream of people who go through our lives and continue with us… nothing just stops and stays… but it flows on like a river…" then his gaze turned to the flowing stream of river.

Sakura was shocked. _'Did he actually say that he'll take care of me…?'_ She didn't know what to react instead she just asked him softly, "Do you really mean that?" "That I promised Sasuke that I'd keep an eye on you?" She nodded. "Yes, I mean it. Though Sasuke and I only became friends since we graduated Chuunin Exam, even just for a little time, I respect him. He doesn't have to ask because I'll do it even though he would not ask for it because you're my… friend now…" Neji said. He felt sadness inside of him. His heart wants to scream out his true feelings but he just can't. It's not yet the right time. Sakura didn't know what to feel at that very moment. She was overwhelmed to have Neji as her friend. She never thought that he's damn so nice. And it made her admire him too much.

She felt a lot better now. She actually felt she can now move on but no, she's still afraid. She doesn't know why she felt so afraid. But for now, she just want to treasure these moments with Neji, it made her very happy and contented. "Sometimes we have to move on… we're not always given a choice…" he said in whispers. She just nodded and slowly reached for Neji's hands and held it. "Domo Arigatou for being a friend. Thanks so much for being here with me. This means a lot to me." She smiled. The touch of Sakura's hands on his made him shiver through his spine. He doesn't want this day to last. He wants to be with her every second of the day.

He gripped her hands lightly. "No need. I'm the one who should thank you for changing my life into a better one." She smiled then took her hands off him slowly then hugged him. "You're such a great friend Neji-san." Sakura whispered through his ear. Neji was shocked but then he was delighted. He hugged her back then said, "No, you're the one who's such a great person. No wonder Sasuke loves you so much." Then they pulled away and they both smiled at each other. They realized it was nearly dawn. They spent the whole afternoon talking. Neji spoke, "It's already dawn, and we should go home now before it get dark. I'll walk you home, is that okay with you Sakura-chan?" "No problem. Let's go." She replied. Then they walked home. After a few minutes they reached Sakura's house.

"Thank you for walking me home Neji-san." She bowed to him. "It's a pleasure. Till next time." _'I hope…'_ he thought. Then he started to walk away. Sakura watched him as he disappeared then got into her house. She is very happy that night. She couldn't explain how much happiness she's feeling at that very moment. Before she sleeps that night she told him… _'I have a new friend today… and he was nice to me…'_ She closed her eyes then tried to sleep but Neji's face suddenly popped in her mind. She opened her eyes again and stared at the ceiling. She replayed the day she had with Neji. She smiled at the thought. He was being so nice to her and all that he said to her tattooed in her mind.

Somehow he took away all the pain she was feeling that day. _'He actually said that he'd protect me…'_ So long ago, she thought that there wouldn't be anyone who will protect her again. And she was happy about Neji doing it for her. She remembered how her heartbeat would thump every time he looks her through her eyes. She doesn't know why but she felt safe whenever she's with him. Though it was only the time they've gotten to talk to each other in a serious way, it's like she's used to it. She was hoping that there would be 'next time' for them. She loves his company. Maybe she was falling for him. No! It wouldn't happen, not in a million years. It would just complicate things. Besides they were just friends. And how could actually Neji like someone like her? She just decided not to think about it. It's impossible to happen. They won't click, period. After a few moments, she dozed off in her sleep.

TBC…

The next chapter will serve as the climax of the whole story….

So guys, be ready for another box of tissue okay?

Next chapter: **Chapter 6: "And so it begins"**

I hope you'll like my story… I can say that this is the best story that I've written…

To all the people who finds time to read my fic… Domo Ariagatou Gozaimas!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Okay till here… Ja ne!

this is kaeci signing off…


	6. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but still I do own this fic…

So how are you guys out there doing? Well, I hope you're doing fine like me!

Here's the next chapter… The highlight of the whole story…

Sigh It's been four months since the last time I've visited the … It's been too long…I miss reading fics…

Damn… I've been so busy with my studies… I hope you guys understand me for delaying my fics…

Well, who knows the anime 'outlaw star'? That's the anime that I'm watching this past few months… I like the story…

Guys out there who still don't know the anime, watch it… It's so damn nice!

Okay, I'll start my fic now…

Text in Italics: Inner thoughts

**Chapter 6: "And So It Begins"**

One week passed. Sakura and Neji continued their friendship. They became closer than ever expected. They would always spend time with each other at their favorite spot. Every time they would pass at each other, they would smile and greet each other. Things are getting better each and everyday as it would complicate things that they will never notice that soon enough it will come. For those who are surrounding them thinks that it's good for Sakura because slowly she's beginning to recover and linger with others. But on the contrary on the side of Neji, though he's happy that Sakura's beginning to heal her wounds and that he can spend more time with her, still he's experiencing very hard time on controlling his feelings and hiding it from her. As seconds and minutes pass by, they didn't know they're falling for each other into a deep stage sooner than expected. And as the best things in life are so happy to have, there's still this things that will definitely complicate everything.

Today will not be an ordinary day for Sakura and Neji. Neji decided that he would visit Sasuke's remains at the Sakura Park. He stood there intently looking at the gray stone. It was like destiny is playing its cards on them. Sakura also decided to visit her husband. She came and then she realized that Neji was there… talking. He didn't sense that she came so she decided not to disturb him. It was like her instincts and curiosity that made her hide behind the bushes and listen to him while he's talking. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'm doing what you've asked for. As always, I'll take care of her. I promise you that…" Sakura was shocked from what she saw. Neji was crying and she didn't know why. She decided to approach him and ask him what's wrong but before she could finally approach him she heard him shout.

"Oh Kami-sama! I love her so much but I can't let her know! She still loves Sasuke…" It was like the world stopped revolving and seconds seemed to fade. Sakura couldn't digest what she just heard. Did she hear him right? No. Maybe her imaginations are playing tricks on her. Maybe she could be dreaming. She pinched herself. Ouch. That hurt. It was real. What she just heard is true, nothing but reality. Then he continued, "…But then I'm willing to wait for her no matter how long it will take…" His voice is ragged form crying. Moments passed his tears faded in the air. He looked up to the sky then sighed, "Sasuke… I can never replace you in her heart… I just hope she'll be happy forever… Her happiness is all I want for her…"

Sakura can see the sadness in his silver eyes. It speaks how he really feels and somehow it hurt her. She didn't expect that it would happen. She should have seen it coming but no, it's too late to patch things up. This will lead to some changes that she can't tell if she can ever bear those changes. Neji became a special part in her life in just a short span of time. She's on the verge of crying now, she tried to stop it but then it flowed like waterfalls. She kept on asking herself why did this have to happen. She doesn't like this kind of situation even one bit. She sighed and wiped her tears away. No. She'll just pretend that nothing happened in this sunny day, that she didn't hear anything. She doesn't want to think now. Thinking too much makes her head spin.

She twitched and made a noise. He turned back. She could tell he was shocked to see her there. She plastered a plain smile. "Sakura… how long you've been there?" he asked nervously. "Uhmmm… I just came…" she lied, and then continued, "… So you're here to visit Sasuke?" "Uh… yeah… I just told him not to worry about you…" he said. She approached him and stood beside him. Placed the flowers on the gray stone. She spoke, "Saskue-kun, he's the one I'm telling you every night. He's my new friend and he's nice to me." Ouch. That hurt Neji a lot. _'Yeah… only a friend to her…'_ he thought. He tried to smile at her. "Thanks again for everything Neji-san." "It's okay… Sakura…" as he turned then faced her. "I want you to know, I'll always be here for you…" he looked into her emerald eyes. Sakura didn't know what she's feeling that time.

She felt her heartbeat thumping just like when Sasuke proposed marriage to her. _'Why do I feel this way when he looks at me like that…?'_ she wondered. She looked intently to his silver eyes and she could see that it was full of emotions. She had never seen him like this before. They were just three inches apart. Closer, a little bit more closely. Then she realized he was kissing her. And she let him kiss her. Then she felt herself kissing him back. She didn't know why she did that but the kiss felt so real. Felt so light like he was easing all her pain that's been too long kept in her heart. The life she once called she had long time ago is now calling her back and she needed to see and feel those emotions once again with someone. But then everything is wrong. She realized that they were there in front of Sasuke's deathbed. This isn't right at all. She has to stop it before it will get out of hand.

She pulled away and pushed him. "No! We can't do this! It's not right… no… we just can't…" She let her tears fall. "I'm…sorry… Sakura…" Neji looked very hurt. After a few seconds he turned back then with a poof, he's gone. She falls onto her knees and continued to cry. She touched the gray stone and traced the carvings of his husband's name. "I'm sorry… Sasuke…I'm so sorry…" She sobbed then got up and ran away.

Neji didn't know what to do. He walked back and forth around his room. What he just done a while ago? He ruined everything. He'd gone out of control. He punched the wall so hard. He rests his head on it facing down. He cried. "I've ruined everything… Most of all I've hurt her… damn…" then he punched his hand again on the wall, this time more hard with so much anguish. He repeated it five more times till his hand felt sting from pain. It was dripping out of blood. And for the last time then he broke down on his knees. "What am I going to do?! Shit!" He sobbed.

This is the first time he had ever cried over a girl like this. He can't let her go… not ever. He loves her so much. It's like her heart is ripping into pieces. Seconds by seconds, it hurts even more. He blamed himself for ruining it all and for hurting her. Even more, he lost his control in front of Sasuke's remains. He didn't even respect him. But he didn't intend to do it, it just happened. Now he has to accept that after this day, things between them will go differently. He knew Sakura would avoid him forever. There's no way for remedy. Somehow it's okay, at least he had told her what he felt but still, he knew that it's unfair for her because it will just make things harder for her to bear. Much more, she's still not fully recovered and yet here he is adding up to her problems. How he hated himself for doing such thing. He turned to his side and sat up; looked at the moonlight then said, "Kami-sama… tasukete…"

Sakura threw herself on her bed and she let her tears fall. She tried to control her emotions but then she still broke down. She didn't know where this pain came from. It hurts even more when Sasuke died. Maybe she's over now with Sasuke but why is she hurting like this over Neji? She can't understand it all. She wants some answers right now but she just cried even more hard. Neji was just a friend to her. Yes, only a friend. But he was there for her whenever she needs a shoulder to cry on. He was there whenever she needed some comfort. He was there whenever she wants some security. Even more, he was there though she doesn't need him. He was always there for her no matter what; from a distance keeping an eye on her. She had to admit it; she had fallen already to him since the time promised her to take care of her.

But no, she can't let it happen. She swore to herself that she wouldn't love again. But it was just her mind that's telling her that. It's her heart that's been dictating her to love again. She rolled over and stared at the velvety night sky over her window. _'No…I can't… I don't want to love again… I-I'm afraid to…'_ she thought and sobbed. Yes, she's afraid to love again. One painful experience is enough! She can't bear it if ever she would be hurt again with the same situation. She would die. When Sasuke died, she was almost on the verge of suicide but then no matter how hard she would wish that she'd just die, she can't. It's like destiny likes to punish her. It hurts too much for her to accept the fact that no matter how hard she would avoid and hide her feelings for Neji, still it's the truth that her heart is beating for.

She slowly stood up from her bed. She reached the pink vase on her bedside table and threw it on the wall. It shattered into pieces. She was very angry and just wants to die. _'No! I don't want this… Shit! This is too much!'_ She fell down on her knees and cried again. "I-I'm just too afraid… that if I'll love again… they will just leave me alone… they won't stay and then just give me this so much damn pain… no…" Her voice is ragged and rough. She was hurting so much. It's like tormenting her heart bit by bit. She felt so helpless and weary. She saw their wedding picture; she slowly reached it with her hands that barely have bruises and cuts. She touched Sasuke's on the picture. Her tears dropped on the frame. _'I can't betray you Sasuke…'_

When the thought of her loving Neji comes in her mind, she feels like she's betraying Sasuke. She once promised him that he'd be the last man she would ever love. She can't do that to him. She loves him so much. Is it still or not? _'Ugh! I don't know… I don't want to even think about it…I'm tired…'_ she thought. She felt her eyes so heavy and just want it to close. She sighed. She felt very, very tired. For the last time, she glanced at their wedding picture." Sasuke… I need your help…" she whispered then fainted on the wooden floor of her room. She slept there.

IN HER DREAM 

She was in the middle of nowhere. She was alone and she felt so afraid. She ran then darkness filled the space. She screamed for help but no one even answered her call. All she can hear is the echo of her voice. She can't see anything. She felt the cold wind run through her skin and it made her shiver. There she was alone with no one to help her. No Sasuke and no Neji. She cried. Suddenly, she heard something, a melodic tune that has a very good harmony. She closed her eyes and she let the music fill her soul. It made her relax and have her peace of mind and it did comfort her in some way. After a few minutes of peace, she heard someone called her name. "Sakura…"

The call is very soft and smooth. She opened her eyes then she realized the darkness disappeared only to be replaced by a beautiful sunlight. She found herself sitting on a bed of flowers. It smelled so good and very comforting. Then she heard the voice again. "Sakura…" She turned around then to her left and to her right. She found no one, only the tress that's swaying with the wind. _'Who was calling me?'_ she thought. She sighed and decided not to mind it. Maybe it was just her nervousness that made her hear something that's not really happening. Sakura looked down to pick a flower then something caught her gaze, a pink flower. _'Like the color of the petals of the Sakura Tree'_, it made her remind the old times that she was with Sasuke. Back then; they would always spend their time under the Sakura Tree. She smiled at the thought. _'How I miss those times with him…'_ She smiled.

Though it had hurt her to remember those moments, there's this feeling that keeps her smile. She doesn't know why. "Neji…" And again, "Sakura…" She lifted her head, and then she saw them, the both of them. Neji and Sasuke in front oh her smiling at her. "Neji… Sasuke…? What are you doing here?" she asked. They just smiled at her again then turned their backs on her and started to walk away, far away from her. "No…! Wait!" Sakura tried to stand up and run after them but she can't. It's like she's glued on the floor she was sitting on. "Wait…! Don't leave me… Please…" she screamed at them, looking at them while they disappear into the darkness. "Noooo….!" She cried in her scream.

END OF THE DREAM 

Immediately, Sakura sat up. She was panting endlessly and sweating all over. "No….no…." she repeatedly said to herself.

TBC…

That's all for chapter 6…

How was it? Well, I told you it's overly dramatic…

Anyways, here comes the last chapter…

What do you think how it will end?

Well, just check it out!

Last chapter: **"Chapter 7: "The Gift"**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Domo Arigatou for reading my fic!

This is kaeci signing off…


	7. The Gift

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own Naruto. Sigh I wish I could though. But I do own this fic and that's what I'm proud of.

I feel so sad… this is the last chapter of my fic… Well, on the contrary, I'm happy that I've finished typing this earlier than I thought.

So that I could begin the next fic I'm doing these past few days. That one is NejiSakuSasu love triangle. So, wait for it because it's also one of the best fics that I've made.

Hey guys please do submit review on this. I'm expecting some feedbacks. Even if it's comment will do so that I could put a remedy on the mistakes I've done. Oh well, I know these past few days are very busy for the college students out there because of exams so good luck to you all! Hope we could pass with satisfying grades!

I'll start my fic now…

Text in Italics: Inner Thoughts

Chapter 7: "The Gift" 

She had been dreaming and crying in her dream. She was bewildered. She stared in shock. It was already morning. She didn't make a move. She was like deathly alive. Her eyes were blank, as if a color of black occupied her beautiful emerald eyes. She felt very numb. The birds are chirping but she didn't hear anything. As tears welled up in her eyes unnoticed, she just sat there staring at nothing till it reached the darkness of the night. She didn't eat nor took a bath. She didn't even come out of her room. She was just there in her house in a blank state.

For five days, she was like that. Her friends are getting worried because of her sudden disappearance, much more to Ino and Hinata. It was best if they could ask Neji her whereabouts but then he was in a mission since last week. But they somehow noticed that before he went on a mission, the condition between Neji and Sakura was seemingly not good. So they just decided to go to her house to look if she's okay. As they reached her house, they found out that the house wasn't lock. "Well, this would be good so that we won't have a hard time to come in her house right?" Ino asked the black haired girl. Hinata shook her head. Ino eyed her questioningly. "If Sakura's okay, why would she let the door of her home open?" Hinata asked.

The blonde girl sighed and said, "That's why we're here to find it out." As soon as they came in her house they can feel that this isn't good so they immediately ran to her room. Slowly, Ino reached the doorknob. "Oh no… It's lock…" "What…? Then what should we do?" Hinata asked panicky. Ino took few steps backward then swing her foot and slammed the door with full force. Soon the door opened with a creaky noise. Ino and Hinata gasped at what they just saw. The room was in a total disaster. Broken pieces of vase shattered everywhere and darkness occupied the room. Then they found Sakura sitting on the floor helplessly, somehow injured. She had bruises on both hands and cuts in different parts of her body.

Ino can tell that the pink haired girl lose out of control. Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes. She never thought that it would go out this far. Sakura made her believe that she was actually fine. She could have done something to prevent this from happening. But they know the attitude of Sakura; she would always pretend that she's okay, that she has no problem at all._ 'She was always like that… You should have told us Sakura… We're your friends' right?'_ Hinata thought as she sobbed. Ino approached her friend. "Sshh, It's okay Hinata. She'll be fine." Ino controlled her tears from falling. She shouldn't cry too. She will be strong for the both of them.

But thoughts in Ino's mind wouldn't stop. _'She was okay last week. What happened to her? Is this about Sasuke again? Or Neji?'_ She sighed and said softly. "She should have told us so that we could help her." Hinata stared at Sakura who was still not moving. As if she didn't notice that they were there in front of her. "Ino… we have to understand her. Maybe she doesn't want to bother us. You know Sakura; she doesn't want to be worried about. She's like that. I can tell she's undergoing through a lot of pain. Look at her…" she sobbed and continued, "… she doesn't even seem to notice that we're here. She's a strong girl but somehow, I know there's this limitation that soon, she will just fall on her knees because of unbearable pain, still she can go through it. That's the one thing that I look up to her.

Even though the pain is pulling her down, she doesn't want us to know because she wants to be there for us too. In that way we wouldn't worry…" Ino is crying now too. "I was too much blinded by the love she was giving to Sasuke till now. I thought that it was just not right. Now I know why she's like that. We can never really forget a person that once made up and complete our life. I was being rude to her commanding her to forget Sasuke easily when I don't even know the feeling of being left alone. It's so hard to give advice to someone when you didn't even go through the same experience she did. Now I know, the best way to be a friend to someone is just by listening to her. I too, when I'm sad, don't want to have some advices. Just listen to me it's enough. I look up to her in a way that she was the only one who taught me to love someone even if you don't have anything left for yourself. Now let's help her and be with her as she struggle." Hinata and Ino look at each other and smiled. "Okay, we should stop this drama and get in to work. Sakura was the one who needs help." Ino smiled and wiped her tears away. "Yeah." Hinata answered.

They slowly approached Sakura. She was staring at nothing. Her eyes were swollen and have eye bags under it. Her face was tearstained. She looked so jaded and vulnerable. "She cried for five days non-stop…" Hinata trailed off. Ino just sighed. "Let's carry her to her bed." They carried her and lay her on the bed with full force. Ino exclaimed, "She's so damn heavy! Phew!" Hinata looked at Sakura who's still quiet. She was blank-minded. "Sakura-chan…": Hinata softly said as she tapped Sakura's arms. No response. Hinata repeated, still no reaction. Still no movement. Hinata and Ino exchanged glances. "Oh no… this is bad…" Hinata whispered worriedly.

Ino nudged Sakura repeatedly but she was still. Sakura was lost in her own world, a world of darkness. _'What happened to her?'_ Ino thought. The blonde girl was now getting worried. Again, she nudged Sakura but this time it was hard. But still no movement. It's getting into Ino's nerves. "Ino… what happened to Sakura-chan…?" Hinata panicked. No, this isn't like Sakura at all. She's a strong person. Ino knew that. Hinata is more worried than Ino. She felt so afraid Ino could see that. She has the right to because Sakura was the first one who became her friend. Sakura would always encourage her in every way. She was the best friend Hinata could ever have. Suddenly, Ino screamed at Sakura. "Hey! Sakura! Wake up!" Even blink from Sakura's eyes didn't happen. As if she was deaf.

Ino are getting really annoyed. "Sakura! Don't be like this!!" Ino screamed as the tears welled up in her eyes. Hinata was now crying too. "Please Sakura-chan… don't give up…" Hinata sobbed. They know how much Sakura was hurting but these things won't help her at all. It will just make things worse. Ino moved closer then slapped Sakura's face. "Get up Sakura! Get up!!" she shouted. She slapped Sakura for three times. Hinata stopped her when Sakura's cheeks are already swollen. All of a sudden Sakura blinked then she touched her cheeks. Ino and Hinata stared at her. As soon as Sakura saw her friends, she cried.

They reached for Sakura's side and comforted her. They let her cry it all for a few moments. Then Sakura started to speak. "I-I'm just too afraid… to love… again… I'm afraid to be… left alone… again…He was always there for me… He opened my heart again that I've locked for so long… but I feel like… like I'm betraying Sasuke for loving him…" she was cut off when Ino suddenly stood up and turned her back from her. She threw her hands in the air then said, "Ugh! Sakura! Stop that crap! It's not like Sasuke obliged you not to love again! He's gone for almost five years. You're being alone is too long enough! It's time for you to move on. There's more to life that you should live for… Get on with your life Sakura…" Sakura cried again.

Hinata placed her hands on to Sakura's then squeezed it. "Sakura, Ino's right. There's nothing wrong about loving again. I can assure you that Neji-niisan loves you so much and I know he's good for you. He had never acted like that when it comes to a girl. And you're the one who changed him into a better person. You don't have to feel guilty about loving Neji… I know Sasuke wants you to move on… It's time for you to be happy Sakura-chan…" Sakura looked into Hinata's eyes then said, "B-but I can't let him go… I can't forget him…" Hinata continued, "I'm not saying that you should forget him. Sasuke is a part of your past and you can't erase that. Sasuke will always have that special place in your heart that no one can ever replace… but you can love again… even more…"

Ino faced them then said calmly, "But Sakura… you have to let him go… He will not be at peace if you're always like that… If you really love him, you should set him free…" Sakura bowed her head and cried even more. She doesn't know if she could do that but she's willing to try her best because it's the best way to solve everything. She can feel that slowly she's on the peak of letting go but she just want to treasure all the memories of her husband even for the very last time. Ino and Hinata hugged her and stayed with her till they can see that she's okay. They left after assuring Sakura that she'll be fine. But before they could actually leave her, they made her eat a lot of food and made her took a long bath.

She stinks; of course she didn't take a bath for five days. It's already dawn when Ino and Hinata left her. Sakura climbed to her bed. She wants to rest. Crying always makes her tired. She decided not to talk to Neji for a few days. She decided she would avoid him until she's sure enough of her feelings for her. She wants to think about it a zillion times. She doesn't want to make mistakes, not with Neji, not to such great guy like him.

One week passed, She didn't saw Neji. Not even once. She started to wonder. But it's good enough that she can think for more days. If the time comes that they'll meet again, she knows already the answers to all her questions. One night, Sakura had a dream, seemingly a sign from Sasuke.

IN HER DREAM 

Sakura was there, standing in front of Sasuke. Instantly she ran towards him and hugged him. "Sasuke-kun, you're here… I missed you so much…" Sasuke hugged her back, and then he whispered. "Yeah… but I only have a short time… I just wanted to tell you something…" Sakura pulled away and looked into his onyx eyes, "What is it Sasuke-kun…?" "First, how are you?" he asked. "I-I'm fine…" she lied. "No, you're not… Sakura… Neji is a good guy and he ask my permission on you… I know how much Neji loves you so I won't have to worry… It's time for you to move on… I know you already love him and it's okay with me… You're happiness is all that matters to me…" he said as tears slowly slid form his eyes.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She found herself crying too. It hurts her too much to know that she already fallen out of love from him and she can let him now go because Sasuke was her life. But that was in the past, now it's Neji. Yes, she already loves Neji. She loved Sasuke and she will always keep him in her heart. He moved closer to her and wiped her tears away. "No… I don't want you to cry again… Save your tears for the happy ones… Promise me, Sakura that you'll always be happy…" "I promise." Sakura smiled to him. Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on her forehead then smiled, "It's time for me to go… Do that last favor for me because Neji kept his promise… I will always love you Sakura, my wife… Goodbye…" Sakura cried but she felt relieved. "I'll always keep you in my heart Sasuke-kun… For the last time, I love you… Thanks for everything…Goodbye…" Sakura then let go of Sasuke's hands then he fade into the light.

END OF THE DREAM 

She woke from that pleasant sleep feeling so light and contented. Now that Sasuke had given her the sign that she had been asking for, She now has answers to all her questions. And she didn't want to waste any time. She immediately took a bath, dressed into a simple tank top and Capri pants. Tied her hair into a ponytail and took a bite. Few moments, after she sprinted to the Hyuga Mansion, she saw Hinat and then bowed. "Ohayou Hnaita-chan!" "Hmm, I know why you're here… Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Hinata smiled at her. Sakura tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Umm… where is he?" she asked. "He's in his room… Go there and good luck my friend…" Hinata replied. Sakura moved closer to her friend then hugged her. "Arigatou Gozaimas for everything Hinata-chan…" " It's okay. That's what are friends are for. Now go to him before it's too late."

Sakura reached Neji's room. She felt very nervous. She didn't know how to start. She slowly knocks on the finely made door of his room. Neji heard the faint knock. _'What could possibly be Hinata need this early morning?'_ he wondered. He was fixing his bandages on his left hand. He didn't even mind to open it then said, "Come in." with his back facing the door. He heard the person come in and closed the door. "What is it Hi-" as he turned his back, only to find the most beautiful girl standing in front of him. Those emerald eyes and pink locks of her hair.

He was shocked to see her and Sakura could easily see that clearly. She smiled. "Sakura…" he said softly. She examined the man in front of her. _'He's so handsome… I missed you Neji…'_ she thought. She moved a little bit closer but not too close enough. Then something caught her attention. She could see he has many cuts and bruise on his both hands and slightly on his face. _'What happened to him…?'_ "What happened to you?" she finally asked worriedly. Neji just smile at her. "Oh this? It's nothing. I got it from the mission that I'm in last week." _'That's why I didn't saw him last whole week…'_ she concluded. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked again. "I'm fine Sakura… don't worry… Thanks for the concern Sakura…"

Then silence. Neji looked at her and remembered the 'incident'. He slowly said, "Umm, Sakura… About last, last week… when we're in the Sakura Park… I'm sorry… I-I lose out of control… I didn't-" He was cut off when instantly Sakura placed her lips onto his. Neji closed his eyes then kissed her back. Few moments they were in the state that they could actually call 'heaven'. The kiss was all so passionate. Then they hugged each other. How Neji loved the feeling of reality that Sakura was now in front of her inside his arms. Sakura could now feel her real emotions slowly fill her whole body and soul. This is the man she loves now and will actually spend her entire life with.

They pulled away then Neji started, "Sakura…I've been wanting to tell you that-" Sakura placed her pointing finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "Sshhh… I know that already… It's my turn to tell you that… I love you Neji-kun… I'm sorry it took this so long but I just wanted to make sure coz I don't want you to be hurt… I love you so much and I thank you for teaching me how to love again…" Sakura let her tears flow. Neji took her chin and held her face to look at her emerald eyes then said, "I love you too Sakura… and I'm very happy to know that I have you now…" He couldn't explain how much happiness he was feeling at that moment but he just thank all the gods above for giving him a girl who taught him everything. He smiled at her then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead then to nose then to her lips. How Sakura loved what he'd done to her. It was all so blissful. Again they hugged each other but this time so tight that they never want to let go of each other.

Sakura whispered, "Stay with me Neji… please don't leave me…" Neji hugged her tightly then said, "I will…" Neji let his tears fall. For the first time in his life, he cried because of such great happiness. _'Thank you Sasuke for trusting me to her…'_ Sasuke who was looking at them unnoticed said, "Now… I can finally be at peace… I wish you happiness… You both have my blessing… Goodbye…" then he walked to the light and faded.

****

**_"Two people who coincidentally found each other. One girl who learned to let go of the past. One guy who was given such great gift from a friend. A friend who passed and served as an instrument. They all have their own purposes to make someone happy… Coincidence is as simple as miracles. And if do coincidence come in your way, be thankful because it's destined to gifted to you…"_**

**OWARI…**

That's all folks! I hope you liked my story as well it's ending…

**_ "Loving means to lay down our own desires and putting them first in our priorities."_******

Sigh I'm so thankful that I've finished this fic, and I'm proud of this!

I just really hope that you would submit review on here because that means a lot to me…

For all the people who had read my fics… Domo Ariagatou Gozaimas!!!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Anyone who have friendster, please add this account: …it's all for the anime freaks!!!

This is kaeci signing off…


End file.
